


Happy Halloween for Alfred

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Halloween, Kidnapping, M/M, Shota, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While trick-or-treating one night Alfred gets lost and meets a mysterious stranger offering to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween for Alfred

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, got this idea off of a pic I saw on tumblr, yeah yeah it's a few days after Halloween, I didn't get the idea until Halloween. Ain'y my best work, kinda rushed since I didn't wanna upload a Halloween fic too far away from the day, still hope it's enjoyable though.

Alfred looked around the dark road he was walking, looking for any signs of his mother or his brother Matthew. It was Halloween night and Alfred and his brother were out trick-or-treating, with parental supervision of course, after all they were only ten years old. His brother had chosen to dress up as a polar bear, complete with fuzzy ears and a little tail attached to his butt. Alfred however wanted to be scary and dress up as his favorite killer from his favorite horror movie, much to his parent's dismay. He had on a long orange jacket, hockey mask on his head, and even a fake chainsaw his father had made him.

However he had gotten lost, getting distracted while walking with his family and before he knew it he was alone. He was brave though, and if any bullies tried to steal his candy he would beat them up. He felt he should have known the area better but the nighttime just made everything look much more...different. The moon luckily lit his way, almost at a full moon but not quite there yet. He was walking along a small road now, holding in tears that threatened to fall as he walked along, hoping he would find his family somehow.

As he walked on he heard the sound of wheels running along the cobblestones that made up the road, turning in hopes it was his parents in their car but was suddenly disappointed at the sight of a carriage, complete with two horses pulling it. Must have been some attraction they did around Halloween, letting people ride in a carriage at night. He turned and continued walking, reaching into his bag of candy and opening a chocolate bar, hoping the candy would make him feel better.

His walking had slowed down though and soon the carriage had caught up only to stop. Alfred looked up and saw the driver and only person in the carriage, a somewhat young looking man, messy blond hair, huge eyebrows, and a blue hat and vest. "Are you lost little one?" He asked, having a British accent.

Alfred was unsure what to do. He had always been told not to talk to strangers but he had also been told if lost to find someone to help him. "Um...yeah, I lost my parents." He said, looking into the stranger's bright green eyes. "I know my phone number though so if you have a phone can I use that?" He was still trying to remember his address, they had just moved there and he was awfully forgetful.

The stranger smiled at that, nodding his head. "My name is Arthur, no formalities necessary." He said, scooting over to make room for Alfred. "I live in a house up this hill, I have a phone there you may use." 

Alfred was hesitant, debating in his mind on what to do before deciding to trust this man, taking his outstretched hand and getting up onto the carriage. "Thank you mister." He said, feeling weird if he were to call the adult by his first name. "My name is Alfred, I got lost while trick-or-treating with my parents." He sat his bag of candy in his lap, pulling out another candy bar and offering it to Arthur.

"No thank you, rather full." Arthur chuckled, the horses moving the carriage along. The trip was mainly Alfred talking, Arthur nodding and 'mmhm'-ing every once in awhile. Alfred asked why he lived on that hill and why he owned a carriage, Arthur telling him the carriage was just a strange collection, an interest, and that he enjoyed his solitude which was why he had chosen such a place to live although the townspeople found it weird.

Alfred munched on candy as they made their way up the hill to Arthur's home, not much worried anymore. Arthur seemed nice, just a bit weird, and he had always been told to not judge someone because he thought they were weird. Once the carriage stopped Arthur got out and helped Alfred down, quickly putting the horses back in the stable before leading Alfred inside. It looked rather fancy to Alfred who was used to a smaller and messier house. Paintings hung on the walls and there was a large fireplace in the living room. 

Arthur retrieved a pen and paper off one of the tables and handed it to Alfred. "Write down your number and I'll call your parents." Alfred nodded, doing as told and writing it down before handing it to Arthur. "Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back."

Alfred nodded, not bothering to ask why he couldn't just call himself as he set his fake chainsaw down and plopped himself on the couch, stuffing some sour candy in his mouth. He had given Arthur's his mom's cell phone number so surely she would pick up. 

After a few minutes Arthur returned with a smile. "Got them. I gave your parents my address and they should be here shortly to pick you up." He didn’t say anything further than that, after all he had all the time in the world with Alfred. “Would you like to play a game while we wait?” He asked, giving Alfred a large cheerful grin as he knelt down on the rug. 

"A game?" Alfred asked, popping a small bit of chocolate in his mouth before setting the candy aside. It would probably take ten minutes for them to get there, a game could help his boredom. "Sure, what game should we play?"

Oh this was too easy Arthur thought to himself, grinning ear to ear. As he did his teeth were in plain view to Alfred, the canines a bit longer than usual. Alfred was about to mention that, eyes immediately focused on the unusually long teeth before he was pushed down onto his back.

"A fun game, just lie back and enjoy it." Arthur chuckled, licking his lips. Poor stupid child, didn't his parent's ever tell him not to talk to strangers? "This is a simple game, you remove your clothes and I make you feel good."

Alfred immediately gasped at that, remembering what he had always been told about never being naked with others unless it was his parents, brother, or doctor. "But...I'm not supposed to." He whimpered, starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach.

Arthur held in his sigh, trying to figure out a way around that. "Well...that's because this isn't a kid's game." He said, smiling as he began to help Alfred shed his orange jacket. "But you acted so grown up when I found you, I think you're old enough for this." 

Arthur thought he was grown up? "Yeah...yeah I didn't even cry." He said, slipping out of his jacket. He was a bit nervous to get nude in front of a stranger but if it was for a game he could. Arthur helped him strip the rest off the rest now, leaving him completely nude. "Now what?"

Oh what a beautiful sight, tanned skin still a bit smooth. "Just lie back and enjoy yourself." He flashed his teeth again, those teeth Alfred assumed were just a fake toy to go along with Arthur's costume. He leaned down to lick at Alfred's neck, right along the jugular and let his gloved hand trail down to Alfred's small cock.

"Ah..." Alfred gasped, remembering how he had been told to never be touched there as well. He was too embarrassed to say so though, after all he didn't want Arthur thinking he wasn't grown up. "F-Feels weird." He muttered, shuddering as fingers wrapped around it and stroked.

"It'll be fine." Arthur muttered, breath warm against Alfred's neck, pulling away quickly to slick three ungloved fingers up with saliva before shoving one inside Alfred's entrance, tongue back at the boy's neck. 

Alfred screamed out this time as he was penetrated, biting down on his lower lip as his muscles clenched up around the intrusion. "Wh-What are you doing..ah, in there?" It was gross, why would anyone touch that?"

Arthur shushed the boy, fangs gently trailing over that wonderful skin on his neck. "It's fine, just relax." He said, a second and soon third finger added, using his hand that had been previously stroking Alfred's cock to now hold the boy down by the shoulder since he was now struggling. 

"S-Stop..." Alfred whimpered, feeling like he had made a big mistake with agreeing to this game. It hurt and felt so embarrassing he wanted his parents to hurry up and get there.

Arthur sighed at the 'stop', moving his fingers out of Alfred and undoing his trousers with that hand now, hard cock now free. "Just a bit more lad." He said rather sweetly, giving Alfred a smile as he lifted the young boy's legs and thrusted inside with a loud groan.

Alfred's scream this time was ear-splitting, tears running down his face as searing, white hot pain ran through his entire body. He had no idea what was happening but he knew it hurt and he wanted it to stop. "G-Get out!" He screamed, having to have Arthur hold him down by the shoulders.

Arthur groaned, leaning down again to lick at Alfred's neck, starting to thrust without mercy. He wanted pleasure and he wanted food, he didn't care about the stupid child. As he was thrusting he bared his fangs and sank them into that tanned neck, piercing the skin all the way to the vein, blood now running out.

"S-Stop!" Alfred screamed, feeling his neck pierced and then a warm liquid run out. Was he bleeding? No that wasn't good he never did well with blood. He could feel warm lips on his neck again and a sucking motion, as if the person above him was drinking his blood.

Arthur sighed in pleasure as he drank up, continuing to thrust into Alfred as he sucked out the child's blood. It was delicious, the blood of children always was after all, not yet tainted. He felt so close already to completion, eating as he fucked always turned him on and soon he had spilled himself inside the boy, now staying still as he finished his meal.

Alfred was lightheaded now, vision going hazy as he weakly tried to push Arthur away. Was he going to die? What would his brother do without him though? He was a hero! 

But there was nothing he could do, eyes slipping shut as more and more of his blood was sucked out. He couldn't even feel the pain in his ass anymore, taking a few deep breaths as he slowly faded away, arms dropping to the floor.

Arthur drank up, pulling away and licking the red blood from his lips. Oh Halloween was always the best time to find children easy to abduct, best time of the year! Now as for the body....he figured the river would do just nicely.


End file.
